Water damage—due to damaged water pipes, leaks, or the like—is one of the most common insurance claims and typically results in thousands of dollars in damage to a property. Often, property owners may be unware that pipe has burst or a leak has occurred until many gallons of water already have leaked into the property and caused both structural and property damage, as well as an expensive water bill.
Additionally, many property owners are unaware of how much water they use on a daily or monthly basis, such as the water usage of particular water devices (e.g., toilets, sinks, shower heads, etc.).
The present disclosure provides a system for detecting flow characteristics for early detection of leaks and other non-desired flow events, as well as providing data to users regarding flow characteristics and usage patterns.